


four letters - so big yet so small

by secretxdarling



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna knows it all, F/M, Family Fluff, Jealous Lucy, Jealousy, one big slightly dysfunctional firm family, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretxdarling/pseuds/secretxdarling
Summary: Canon-Darvey. The day before Christmas and there's a big case to prepare for, so what happens when the spouses join the lawyers at the firm with their kids in tow? Originally written for the 2019 Darvey Secret Santa exchange.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 10





	four letters - so big yet so small

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Darvey Secret Santa exchange
> 
> Prompt by PRATHAMA (darveymadeit): (Canon Darvey; family fluffy ensemble fic; everyone still works at the firm) Day before Christmas and there's a big case to prepare for so spouses join the lawyers at the firm with kids in tow; Lucy Litt is 3, Darvey children around the same age; Lucy is jealous when beloved godparents Darvey don't give her the attention she wants

Harvey sighed and ran his hands over his face, the files spread across his desk were becoming a blur of words. He has been at the firm since seven, later than usual but due to it being the day before christmas a privilege he thought affordable. The hardest part was leaving that blissful heaven of his bed with his favorite red head still fast asleep in it, only slightly disturbed at the dip of him getting up which resulted in her conquering and claiming his bedside as well. Although it hit him the hardest when she hugged his pillow close to herself, sighed contently and managed to mumble a quick i love you and don't be too long.

He understood what Louis meant with all hands on deck and why it was so important, yet the frustration set in knowing he had to work although the firm previously decided to close over the holidays. It has begun to become public knowledge that Specter Litt Wheeler Williams nowadays closed its gate during the holidays - especially after Lucy's birth, not only her father insisted on getting off during those days and being able to enjoy this time with his family, but Harvey and Donna insisted on him taking off as well, if not even planting that idea in his head in the first place. Little did Harvey know at that time, that not even 9 months after that decision, he would be needing those days off too - in desperate need to celebrate christmas with his family.

Right now though he is anywhere but near his family and instead confronted with more than one stack of files - searching for a needle in a haystack. Gazing through the glass doors he catches Mike walking to Rachel's office, reminding him that he wasn't the only one robbed from the early time off. Whereas both him decided it was an all hands on deck kind of situation, they also limited the staff to named and senior partners and a few handful associates who volunteered to instead extend their holidays, a lovely gesture and definitely appreciated. He was just glad he could convince Louis to let Donna stay at home with the kids, no matter how great she was at her job.

A knock on the glass door brought him back. Mike entered and with a small flick of his wrist threw a file on his desk.

"I think we've got something. Care to take a look?" He asked while taking the seat across from him. Harvey opens the file while Mike points out the highlighted section.

"This looks good. Promising, but not enough...but at least we've know where to press now until it hurts." He nods. "I'm going to take this to Louis, you and Rachel should fill out the needed paperwork already."

"Will do, Batman." Mike winks and leaves the office, Harvey following him out while on his way to Louis.

"Louis, have you seen this?" Harvey waves the file in his hand, entering Louis office and throwing them on his desk. "I think this could be what we've been looking for. Mike and Rachel found it while looking through the files again and are preparing the next necessary steps as we talk."

"UNCLE HARVEY" It sounds from his right and right after his legs get tackled. He quickly reaches out to steady the small force of a three year old Litt that managed to run into him with such speed and strength that she would have fallen over otherwise.

"Hey Lucy" He smiles, rubs her back softly and frees himself from the death grip on his pant leg "What are you doing here?" He crouched down to her height and tickles her slightly, letting the little blonde erupt in a giggle fit.

"I'm at work with daddy, duh" And there was the strikingly resemblance with her father, the tone meaning business and also quite some bossiness, whereas her looks were completely her mother's features - thank god - as Harvey always thought ever since he met the little one. He also remembered how Donna chastised him when he told her, before agreeing that little Lucy definitely was better of with Sheila's resemblance.

"Harvey this is good, but we need more than that when we want to crush them in court. I'll have an associate follow this up and search for more detail. And sorry about her, seeing as both Sheila and I have to work last minute and kindergarten is closed already I had to take her with me." Louis sighed, nodding to the mess of a couch and side table that was scattered with toys, papers and pens.

"Why didn't you say so earlier! Donna stayed home with Sierra and Ryan because of that and i'm sure she would have taken her too."

"Uh..Harvey? I know Donna was supposed to be at home, that's why i was actually so confused to see her earlier."

"What? No way."

"Yes, she passed my office like half an hour ago."

"I'll be right back." Harvey nods and leaves. With quick strides he makes his way to Donna's office and halts at the sight in the doorway of her office. On the couch lays his daughter, her back slightly propped up by all the decor pillows she stacked, her legs crossed, clad only in tights while her shoes lay discarded in front of the couch. Her tongue sticking out slightly while she is concentrating on the book in her lap. One finger playing with the bow of her dress. Casting his eyes over to the rest of the office, the stroller placed and in a way parked on the side of Donna's desk comes into view next, considering the cover was pulled all the way down he guessed his son was slumbering inside. Looking even further, his eyes met Donna's, whom looks sheepishly at him already knowing her flaw.

"So this is, 'we're relaxing at home and prepare christmas' now, huh?" he chuckles, after all he can't stay mad at her and even though he rather have them home, he also missed them ever since he came to the office. The only thing that kept him going already till past 2pm was the selfie she had sent of her and the kids while being in the midst of baking the second batch of cookies, since somehow they previous batches managed to grow significantly smaller.

"I saw yesterday how much work is still left to prepare for that case and couldn't leave you hanging… we all want to have off tomorrow and celebrate." She shrugs, looking up to him where he has moved to sit on the other side of her desk.

"You don't know how much i love you" He leans down and pecks her. "But how come Lucy isn't here playing with Sierra?"

"I offered, but she left after 5 minutes being here..-"

"Lucy yelled and make Ryan cry" the voice of his daughter interrupted her mother's explanation and Harvey just raised an eyebrow at Donna, who couldn't stop herself from letting out a snort.

"Someone might have stood up for her brother." She whispered back.

"That explains something." Harvey laughs. "Anyways, i'll try and hurry this all up so we can go home soon." Donna just smiles and nods, motioning to her own files of the case - it really was all hands on deck.

Hours passed and somehow the progress everyone had made, seemed to have stopped and they were stuck respectively in their own ways. Mike and Rachel had found another piece of evidence which sadly threw their whole filed requests down the drain. Meanwhile the associates Louis had tasked to dig further into it, had found a piece of information which the other side could easily use to their advantage and if all things played their way even manage to throw the whole case out.

It was 7 PM when Louis entered Harvey's office without knocking and just a defeated sigh, little Lucy in tow - even if she showed first signs of tiredness.

"I don't think we'll make it." Louis sighs. "The only thing i've come up with is this strategy and this will only get us to the next court date after they go for reviewing…"

Harvey takes a look, while Lucy watches both her father and her uncle with big eyes. The little girl always liked the wonders of the grown up work, especially at the firm - and even more so if it involved uncle Harvey and aunt Donna, her two favorites.

Deciding she was equally part of whatever grown up work they were currently discussing, she marched herself over to her uncle's desk. She managed to use her height to her advantage and quickly slipped under the table, sneaking up on Harvey's legs before quickly pulling herself up and plopping herself in his lap.

"Lucy, please not now.." He effortlessly plucks the little girl from his lap and puts her down beside him. The little girl frowns at her favorite uncle and watches her father, who saw the interaction but focused back on Harvey, making his daughter's frown deepen even more. With a huff she decides that maybe aunt Donna would be more forthcoming and appreciative of her help.

Just as she was about to march out of the office however, her aunt Donna came into view, causing Lucy's face to change into a smile.

"Harv.. i need your help." She knocked on the glass door, a wailing little Ryan in her arms. As quickly as little Lucy's smile came it went back to an even deeper frown than before.

"I help." She gave a heavy and rather theatrical sigh, knowing uncle Harvey did not have the time to help. Her offer however remained unheard and she watched how Harvey quickly came over and took the wailing little boy from his wife.

"dada" Ryan kept hiccupping and only seemed to calm once Harvey held im close to his heart and began humming softly to him. Sierra had joined them quietly too and now was in Donna's arms, cuddling close, while playing with her mother's necklace. Harvey gave a quick nod to Louis, one that told him that this strategy was worth it and the later moved to leave the family alone. Putting his hand on Lucy's back to guide her out as well.

But Lucy had enough.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Lucy Litt! We do not yell." Louis warned, already sensing a tantrum coming.

"I DO!" She stomped her little feet in the ground, the noise causing Ryan to cry again. Harvey shot Donna a look. She knew what Harvey thought, she should interfere - not only so Harvey himself will get loud against his goddaughter, but also because little Lucy had her father's temper after all. She watched Louis and knew the situation could backfire, no matter how calm Louis seemed, his insider was burning.

"Lucy, that's not nice." Donna interfered. "You've made Ryan cry and i don't think Santa will like to see you misbehaving so close before christmas." Louis shot Donna a grateful smile, knowing that the santa card had saved him quite often these past times.

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU! ALWAYS RYAN AND SIERRA NEVER LUCY!" And with that the little girl threw herself to the ground as stomping did not seem to work.

"LUCY!" Louis bellowed, but his little girl just started kicking and screaming. He tried to pick her up but she wriggled out of his grip. Donna however reacted quickly, she handed Sierra to Louis and sat down on the floor next to Lucy. Once she picked the girl up and held her, no matter her thrashing and yelling and began humming the same melody Harvey had previously.

Little by little the fight seemed to leave Lucy and she was only sobbing, whimpering a mess of words that seem to mean the same thing, that Harvey and Donna were not caring for her.

The heartbreaking scene was taking a toll on everyone but most of all on Louis, he did not like to see his daughter hurt like that, but what hurt him even more was how Lucy wouldn't calm with him and only Donna had managed to calm her somewhat down.

Harvey marvelled at the scene, once again floored by Donna's magical ways.

"Lucy okay again?" Sierra whispered from Louis arms, originally addressing Louis but then watching the whole room.

At the girls whisper, Lucy's head shoots up, seeking the source of it. Once found, her eyes widen in shock - Sierra taking her beloved space in her father's arms.

"Daddy" Lucy whimpers, lip trembling and a hiccup already signalling she was close to another tantrum.

"Come here sweetie." He set Sierra down and while doing so thanking whatever god there was, that she was so much like her mother and understanding the situation so well even for her young age. With a leap, Lucy jumped in his arms and snuggled in his neck. "Let's go… it's been a long day." he nods at both his colleagues, Harvey still rocking Ryan and Donna holding Sierra's hand. As he turns and moves out the door, the Paulsen-Specter's watch the pair leave. Lucy looks up from her position and watches them, tears dried already and suddenly she is sticking out her tongue at the family and smirks before cuddling back in her father's neck.

"Did you just see that?" Harvey turns shocked to his wife.

"I'm really hoping i did not." She replies, just as baffled as Harvey.

"Oh, he's in for another joyful few years." He chuckles, already feeling kind of bad for Louis. Although he kinda thinks it is karma's way of biting one in the ass.

"Let's hope nothing ever happens to him… we're her godparents after all." She shoots back with a raised eyebrow as if she just read his thoughts.

"OH Shi-SHOOT."

Donna chuckles, picks Sierra up and quickly pecks her husband.

"Let's go home. You've got a strategy for now, we'll figure the rest out after christmas."

"After the day we've had, i'd like that." He smiles and can't help himself but pull her close and kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Also find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/secretxdarling)


End file.
